Auris
by Flintfur
Summary: Auris, an aspiring new trainer sets out on her journey. But something is happening under the earth, something sinister.
1. Auris and Novem

I do not own Pokemon.

Auris – A-roar-is

Novem – No-vem

_Its many years since the rise and fall of "Ash", and exploration is not high on the list of "must-do" for any person. Trainers still travel but only in charted regions, and nowhere new now resides, people have reached the ends of the Earth. No new Pokemon have been discovered either, but something has changed: communication. People and Pokemon now speak the same language called Universus (conveniently translated into English by yours truly). Technology has also advanced too. But lying deep under the earth a small race was slowly advancing. As they cracked through their shells and wiped the membrane from their eyes and looked around at the bleak world in which they lived in, they were disappointed, so they steadily crept towards the surface, into the lush land. _

**Chapter 1:**

Auris flicked lazily through a book, it was entitled "People In the Past," It was as the title explained, about people in the past. She marvelled at how far Science had gotten, less than 15 years ago splicing Pokemon had never been heard of, but it was carried out sometimes though many people were against it.

Finally closing the book she gazed around aimlessly, her eyes finally locking onto a Pokeball. Half of it was white, half red, and this represented it contained a fire Pokemon or was meant for catching one.

"Come Pokeball," she commanded and instantly the Pokeball flew into her grasp.

Lazily tossing it onto her bedroom floor, it opened at its hinges and a Ninetales emerged from it. The Pokeball flew back to Auris' hand, as she gazed lovingly at her only Pokemon.

"Hey Novem," she gently said, caressing her Pokemon's head.

Novem made a rumbling sound inside her throat to show her enjoyment, like a cat purrs. Placing both her front paws upon the bed Auris was lying on she clambered on beside her trainer and lay down.

"Do you remember the day I caught you?" Auris asked finally after simply enjoying each others company.

Novem nodded silently as her long creamy tails flicked back and forth on the sheets of the bed, her ruby red eyes locked with Auris' blue pair and both the Ninetale's long cream fur and the girl's blonde hair waved slowly in the breeze coming through the window.

"Novem, would you fancy the idea of properly travelling?" Auris asked.

"It would be, an experience," the Ninetales finally said.

"Shall we start then?"

"Certainly."

Novem jumped off the bed gracefully landing softly on the floor and Auris too got off. Hoisting a bag onto her shoulders, she attached Novem's Pokeball onto her belt. Walking out of her room and closing the door behind Novem she left the house leaving a note to her currently absent parents. It read,

"_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Novem and I are leaving. We're tired of hanging round here, we know if we left while you were here you'll never let us go, so we planned it for today. Novem wants to see her birthplace so we're going there, we'll be back soon, don't worry we'll be fine. See you soon!_

_Love Auris and Novem,"_

Closing behind the door to the house and locking it, Auris scanned the grounds of the village she lived in. It was small, nestled in the middle of Ilex wood; it had recently cropped up in the last decade or so.

"Should we go into the forest?" Auris nervously asked.

"Why not?" Novem answered with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"OK, let's do it," she bravely answered.

They walked out of the village and into the forest, trees looming over them; the canopy was thick so only odd blobs of light reached the forest floor. A rustle of Pidgey could be heard above as they took off, and it made Auris even more wary. Their walking through the forest dragged on from an hour to a couple of hours.

_It was evening and the sun was setting casting long shadows on the landscape. My paws were heavy with many days and nights of walking and I eventually settled down for the night and slipped into a fitful sleep. I was lost, separated from my mother and I had spent the hours trying to find her, but in vain. The long grass rose above me and forests bordered both sides of the grasslands. I woke in the morning and continued my search though I knew it would bear no fruit. Suddenly a shadow fell onto me and I gazed up into blue eyes, caring eyes. She spoke but I couldn't understand, suddenly a part of me was hit lightly with something and I felt suddenly very sleepy, I let the feeling carry me away. _

"Novem, can you battle for me?" Auris asked waking Novem out of her flashback.

"Certainly," Novem answered in her smooth, silky voice.

"OK, great! Go Ninetales!" Auris shouted.

The fox Pokemon leapt forward past Auris, crouching low to the ground her tails flicking back and forth, like a cat ready to pounce. She was facing a Pidgey that was perched in a tree. Its back and tail were a nice brown, while its chest, tips of wings and tufts of feathers above both eyes where white.

"Novem Ember!"

The Ninetale's let loose from its mouth wisps of fire directed at the Pidgey though it easily dodged them by flying off the branch.

"Try a Quick Attack!"

Novem nodded and leaped into the sky aiming at Pidgey, a white streak of light flowed from under her tail as she jumped. The Pidgey wheeled away at the last moment and the fox Pokemon twisted in the air to alter her course. The little bird could not avoid this and as it was hit it fell to the ground. Novem fell too landing on all four paws easily; she jerked her head upwards when Pidgey locked eyes with her, a gesture for it to continue fighting.

"Try a Tackle," Auris suggested.

Novem raced up to the Pidgey but it kicked up dust in her face and she hissed and turned away to shake off the dust.

"Your doing good Novem, Tackle again!"

Shaking off the last of the dust she put on an impressive burst of speed and hit the Pidgey full on with her body sending it flying backwards. The Pidgey stumbled back up then fell with a final squawk.

Auris looked at Novem and she nodded her head slowly. Picking a pure white Pokeball from her backpack, for flying or normal type Pokemon she threw it at the Pidgey. The little bird's form became red and was sucked inside the Pokeball, it twitched once, twice, thrice then became still with a small _bleep_.

"Good work Novem," said Auris stroking the Ninetale's head.

Picking her Pokedex from her bag she pointed it at Pidgey's ball, it said the Pidgey Auris had just caught was level 14, male and various other things.

"I hurt it," Novem suddenly said.

"Yes, but,"

Novem looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, I can't see another side to this," she finished quickly. "But I bet there is one!"

Novem looked back down with a shamed looked on her face.

"You've got to be cruel to be kind, and anyway you let it battle with dignity, that was a very chivalrous thing to do," Auris assured.

"Come on Auris, we should be out of this forest soon," Novem replied cocking her head to one side to muse over what her trainer said.

Eventually they did come out of the forest, and as the dark trees were left, they were greeted with a wide grass plain and with the prospect of a city in the distance. A small path was clear and Auris followed that, but Novem preferred to run through the grass surprising her trainer with her speed, but finally she came to Auris' side.

"I could spend my entire life here, I feel truly _free_ and _alive. _I like the openness it gives you a dominant feeling, I could easily find prey here." the fox Pokemon said.

"It's a nice place," was the only thing Auris could say back.

_All we're doing is ever climbing, the heat scorches our back and each of us feels hard skin growing all over our bodies. Everyone is a different colour, I'm green. We sleep often, only a couple of days ago we hatched from our eggs. None of us feel anything for one another even though we're brethren, we would like to know our dam and sire though. Many of us have died, I am one of the few left, I hear a scout call something but the groan of the mountain muffles the sound._


	2. New Blood

**Chapter 2:**

Warning: Has blood in.

"Wow, it's so big!" Auris exclaimed as they stood at the entrance to the city.

"Indeed," replied the Ninetales.

Auris and Novem entered the city, people were milling around all over the place, and some walked with Pokemon at their heels.

"Excuse me; do you know where the Pokemon Centre and the Gym are please?" Auris asked a man nearby.

"Eh? Oh the Centre's over there the Gym's a little bit behind it." He replied pointing in the direction the buildings were in.

"Thanks,"

Auris and Novem walked on following the directions, buildings towered over them both and the city was desolate of plant growth. Even though the city was busy with human and Pokemon it had almost a depressing air to it, Novem showed this by hanging her head slightly.

"Novem, do you need a rest?"

"Yes," she replied.

Auris took out her Pokeball and was just about lightly tap Novem with it when she barked and jerked her head up to knock the Pokeball out of her trainer's hand.

"I did not say I wanted one!" she growled.

Auris merely shrugged, Novem was like that sometimes. Want, will, need, should, vital words to Novem in her conservations.

"I want a rest now please," she said as they stood outside the Pokemon centre.

Auris returned Novem to her Pokeball as she stepped inside the building. It was cool (temperature wise), and benches lined the sides. There was phone box nestled in one corner, on the walls were various posters and there was a machine that allowed trading, near the reception desk too.

Auris walked up to the desk and waited patiently for the usual Nurse Joy, instead somebody else was behind the desk. Auris tried not to let surprise escape from her face but some must have broken loose.

"I've gotten a lot of those looks today," she said smiling. "I'm here for training, need some new blood in this business I suppose huh?"

She had flaming ginger hair, elaborated with beads braided into it, her brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Maybe,"

"The sceptic one are you? Well hands over your balls, your Pokemon probably need a rest,"

Auris gave the woman her two Pokeballs and she went away momentarily to put them somewhere where Pidgey and Novem could rest.

"Feel free to chat to me sometime, gets pretty boring here typing, by the way I'm Emma,"

"Auris, nice to meet you,"

Auris backed away from the desk and decided to wait on the benches and Emma returned to typing on the computer.

Two years ago…

"_Auris, your not strong enough to get a Pokemon" Auris heard her mother say._

"_I am!" was her reply. "All my friends are, do you want me to be the outcast?"_

"_Wait a year or two until your old enough,"_

"_I'm old enough now; I could just walk out of this house and go!"_

"_Go then," said her mother calmly._

_Auris ran towards the door, but her nerve failed her and she returned to her mother's heel._

"_In a year or two…"_

Last year…

_I've sneaked away from my family; if I can't be a trainer at least I'll get a friend. I'm pretty far away from home and forest boarders the plains I'm travelling on. I've seen loads of Pokemon but I've tried to give them a wide berth. The sun is setting; you never get anything like that in towns. I settled down to sleep; the voices of the night calmed me. Morning and the sunrise was equal in beauty to the sunset. Suddenly I hear a small moan and curious, I seek to find what caused it. A small Vulpix is lying on the ground. Carefully I pick it up._

"_Are you OK?" I whisper to it._

_It opened its eyes, and mine and its locked. Cautiously I took the Pokeball I had pocketed and tapped the Vulpix with it, transformed into energy it entered the ball and was too weak to resist. _

"Helloo! Auris, your Pokemon are healed!" called Emma saying the word "Hello" in a crude imitation of a ghost voice.

Emma stood in front of Auris offering her two Pokeballs. Auris took them and said "Thanks".

"It was funny watching you; you just sat there staring into space for absolutely ages,"

"Glad you enjoyed it," Auris said.

"You got some Ninetales there," Emma complimented sitting down beside Auris.

"She called Novem," Auris explained.

"I would like to travel-," Emma said wistfully.

"But this business needs more blood" Auris finished for her. "You could, it's not vital to stay here,"

"Well I suppose, I am a volunteer,"

After saying that, she got up and went to a poster. Fishing a pen out of her pocket she scrawled out a word.

"Now, let's get going!" Emma shouted.

Auris got off the bench followed by Emma, the doors slid to the sides automatically as they approached them.

Fetching the red Pokeball from her belt Auris tossed it onto the ground, Novem appeared from it and then the Pokeball flew back to Auris.

"Emma, do you mind if we go if the Gym?" Auris asked.

"No, not at all, it'll be interesting to watch you battle in fact," she replied.

Recalling the mans vague direction Auris "followed" them, and by pure chance ended up at the Gym.

"You are a funny person huh?" Emma said.

"Excuse me?"

"You could've asked me, instead you start blundering around. I suspect even Novem would've had the sense to ask,"

"She speaks of wisdom," Novem said.

"You're just saying that because you're flattered," Auris whispered to her harshly.

Novem cocked her head to the side and said "Maybe,"

The doors slid open automatically as they had did in the Pokemon Centre. The Gym was huge, it was divided into three parts, and each was separated with a wall. The room, the two people and the Ninetales were standing in now, was around the size of a school hall, a small bench had been shoved into one corner and the typical Pokemon battlefield lines had been marked out on the ground. The floor had pink and white tiles each put together in a pretty _pink, white, pink, white_ pattern. The walls were also pink and large windows had been lavished extravagantly with flowers.

A girl entered the room from the door opposite Auris, she was dressed in the same colour pink as the room, which made her blend in.

"Are you changeling Roxanne?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm here to inspect the gym!" Auris replied, trying to put sarcasm in her voice.

"Really? OK, go on through then," the girl replied beckoning for Auris to follow.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" Auris said flabbergasted. "I'm here _really,_ to challenge the gym leader,"

"What? Make up your mind!" the girl shouted.

"Yes Auris, make up your mind," said Novem with a smirk on her face.

"Novem do you want to battle?" asked Auris her patience starting to fray.

"No thank you, it'll be interesting to see how you do without me for a change," she replied still with the smirk on her face.

"Fine,"

Auris took the Pidgey's Pokeball from her belt and threw it onto the battlefield instantly the little bird appeared from its ball. The girl sent out a Skitty. It resembled a cat with closed eyes, stubby legs, and a puffed out tail with three antennas sprouting from it. It was pink, with its underbelly and face being beige.

"One on one battle," she explained.

"Pidgey fly up into the sky," Auris ordered.

The little bird obeyed and flapped its wings until it was hovering metres above the floor. Now the Skitty wouldn't be able to attack it without using ranged attacks, or if it jumped.

"Attract!" shouted the girl grinning like an idiot.

The Skitty started waving its tail, while meowing. Auris' Pidgey being male acquired a deep, longing look on its face and he glided down landing on the floor. The Skitty seizing its chance ran towards the Pidgey head lowered its little stubby legs breaking the Skitty speed limit

The Pidgey was hit and snapping out of its "love" it screeched angrily, and turned its full attention on Skitty. Flapping its wings furiously it kicked up a miniature tornado and directed it at Skitty. The little cat was gazing up at the head of the tornado too frightened to move, but at the last moment it tried to run but was swept up in the winds path.

Finally the little Pidgey stopped the Gust to catch his breath; his anger had dampened considerably now. The Skitty stood up after being tossed aside by the Gust and its trainer had a smug look on her face.

"Thunderbolt!" she shouted.

"What? Auris asked. "Pidgey, get moving!"

The bird nodded quickly and pumped its wings as fast as it could. He rose into the air with considerable speed. But Skitty was just releasing the energy and the Thunderbolt hit on target.

A blood curling screeched was emitted from the tiny bird's body, it seemed impossible that something so small held such sound, but it was real. Novem's head snapped up and watched the Pidgey struggled to fight the electricity. Unconsciously she let a Confuse Ray escape and it travelled unseen to the Skitty, who stumbled and looked around with a dazed look.

With the electricity weakened Pidgey broke free of the attack, and aimed a Quick Attack at the cat. The bird hit the Skitty on it back. Talons outstretched it had left deep furrows on the poor beasts back where its claws had raked it.

The Skitty let out a small cry and fell to the ground, and Pidgey landed behind it gazing triumphantly at its trainer.

"Skitty is unable to battle, you win," she said grudgingly.

Auris returned Pidgey to its ball and cast a suspicious glance at Novem you was chatting away to Emma.

Author Notes: Sorry for not getting on authors notes on the last chap so yeah. This one came pretty quick for I already had it lined up so that's why. The next chap will be a bit slower in coming for I'm around halfway through it, I would love some constructive crits but otherwise I take your silence for silent amusement. Enjoy!


	3. The Fall of the Fox

**Chapter 3:**

_Vannessa Hillstead__: Glad you like it. You're my first reviewer! Here have a cookie! gives cookie_

Veltor – Vel-tor

* * *

"Go Pidgey!" called Auris throwing its ball onto the ground.

The small bird appeared fully refreshed and healed. Between the gym leader's room and junior trainer's, was a small room in which your Pokemon could've gotten healed.

"Pidgey huh?" asked Whitney regarding the bird with a critical eye. "OK then, go Clefairy!"

The gym leader sent out a small Pokemon. It was basically a blob of light pink, with two triangular ears ending in brown, sprouting from the top of its head, and two stubby arms and legs coming from where you would expect them to be. A tail curled into a tight ball was placed behind it, and a small fringe of hair fell across it forehead.

"So Emma, where were we?" Novem asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, you asked about my past," Emma recalled. "Well when I was a kid-"

Novem raised a furry eyebrow.

"More of a kid then, if that's what you think of me. I thought the Pokemon centres were well boring with all this Nurse Joy people all over the place, so a year or so ago I volunteered for helping out at the place. But that was boring too, I mean, I want to be in _there,_" and she beckoned to Auris where her Pidgey was valiantly fighting Clefairy.

"In the action. I ended up mysteriously disappearing from the Pokemon centre for days then coming back. I was joining trainers, some were nice, some mean, sometimes their Pokemon were like that too,"

"You know it's always the trainers," Novem said turning her head away to watch the battle.

"Maybe so. Anyway none of them _suited _me, so yeah I basically join anyone who'll say yes if I ask them,"

"I'm not sure if Auris trusts you, but I think your OK for some random person off the street,"

"Well that's a first, welcomed by the Pokemon shunned by the trainer!" Emma laughed.

The little bird dodged a misaimed Doubleslap causing the fairy Pokemon to utter a small growl of frustration. Pidgey was enjoying this battle; the Clefairy had basically no ranged attacks so all he had to do was swoop around and cast some Gusts its way. Witney was staying calm, biding her time; soon Pidgey would've tired itself out, if Clefairy could last long enough though.

Pidgey was starting to slow down, beating its wings more slowly. It couldn't stay in the air for the whole battle. Searching for a perch it settled down quickly on a windowsill on Auris' side. Witney seized the chance, she ordered her Clefairy to sing and a sweet lullaby was sent drifting over the battlefield. Auris, Emma and Novem struggled to keep their eyes open but Pidgey, being tired from flying around so much welcomed the sleep.

"Finally," sighed Whitney.

The Clefairy stopped finally gazed at its sleeping opponent and gave a little "whoop" of delight. It then looked expectantly at Whitney waiting for its next command.

"OK, Doubleslap once more Clefairy!"

Clefairy nodded and focused on Pidgey. The tips of its "hands" glowed white as it jumped into the air to reach the windowsill. Beside the Pidgey on the ledge it had a good view of what was happening outside. People walking by, birds flying in the sky, trees gently rustling their leaves in the wind, a peaceful sight. Clefairy had its doubts for a moment whether to continue battling, but finally it decided that the quicker it was over the better. So forcefully swinging its hands so it made contact with the bird's body it hit it. Pidgey slept peacefully on while its side was pummelled. One finally blow knocked it off its perch, and it opened one eye lazily from on the ground.

"I like a nice nap," he said in soft voice.

_Strange creatures swarm in this land; we have reached an opening in the mountain and have looked outside. There are only two, and two and one more of us, out of the many that hatched. The mountain is growing hotter every day though, and something from outside makes us sick. Fire from the earth gives life to our race and chirps of more of our species can be heard below. I look at my hands and see thick claws, same with my feet. Behind me is a long tail, strong and flexible. Between the two, two and one more of us I am superior, none of their fire can match mine. _

_The moon has risen over us once more, and then the sun. This time we had war. More of our kind appeared below us and blasted us with their fire, and we returned it with interest. Blood fell today, though if we could survive in the land above we would be free from them. Our plan is that we live above the land, when we get ill we go back underground, the strong will survive the weak will die. That is our plan. We all think it is a good one, so it will commence. _

Pidgey got up to his feet, ruffled his feathers and turned his attention to the Clefairy still on the windowsill. Raising his wings the Pidgey flapped them experimentally a few times, and then beat them hard and slowly rose into the air. With renewed vigour on both sides they started battling once more. Clefairy with its confidence increased would hit Pidgey with a Doubleslap whenever the bird flew low enough. The little bird would use Tackle attacks, Gust used too much energy. It was a battle of wills between the two creatures; both were evenly matched, their trainers shouting advice whenever they could.

Novem was staring fixed at the battle, Emma was watching alongside her. The Ninetales muttered an inaudible word under her breath, her mouth running smoothly over it. She shifted restlessly on the bench and one of her tails twitched.

"Veltor!" she called.

The Pidgey's head snapped round to view the Ninetales, it had spoken his name.

"Veltor?" asked both Emma and Auris in confusion.

"Veltor," Novem replied.

The Pidgey now deemed with the name Veltor narrowed its eyes, and opened its feet wide bearing sharp talons. Letting out a caw he clamped his wings to his sides and hurtled towards the ground. Tilting his head upwards slightly to alter his direction, the Pidgey was now on a collision course with the Clefairy.

Suddenly from under its tail streaked a long, thin white line, and Veltor gained speed the edges of its body blurring. It was performing a Quick Attack. Its feet were still wide open, and Auris caught the gist of what Veltor was doing.

The Clefairy watched the bird dropping to the floor, fast, very fast. It looked like it was heading towards her, but not quite, but then it changed direction. The Clefairy braced itself, legs apart in a balanced position and held her arm ready to perform an attack.

Everything after that happened too fast to see in the trainers eyes, Veltor hit the Clefairy and she brought her arm into the bird's stomach causing him to kneel over in the air. Regaining his breath Veltor latched onto the Clefairy's arm, claws digging into the pink flesh. Pumping his wings he climbed the sky slowly the Clefairy dangling helplessly.

Veltor gazed down at the ground and cast a sharp eye at the roof above him, he was high enough. Cawing triumphantly, he opening his feet wide, dropping his living load. The Clefairy landed on the floor with a small _thud_, it twitched for a few seconds but then lay still.

Veltor swooped down to the floor slowly landing in front of Auris. Novem barked her approval, while Emma and Auris both shouted words of praise.

"Clefairy's unable to battle, Pidgey wins," Whiteney said. "OK, now go Miltank!"

Whitney had returned the fairy Pokemon to its pure white Pokeball and had sent out another Normal type Pokemon which most resembled a cow. She stood, or squatted more like on two legs, holding her arms hooked with small claws horizontal at her sides. Behind her twitched a thin tail ending a sphere. Just above her dog like muzzle perched two big, soft eyes. All of her head and neck, apart from her muzzle was black, as if she wore a hood.

"Veltor," Auris said uncertainly. "Return, come on Novem,"

Immediately the cream fox was on the battlefield ready to receive commands from her trainer. The fox and the female cow sized each other up from opposite ends of the battlefield.

"Quick Attack!" Auris barked.

Novem subtly nodded and sped forward, the ground flying from beneath her paws, a long streak of white flowed from under her tail. Miltank gazed around with an air of elegance, slowly in taking Novem's course. The fox appeared suddenly at her side, ramming her head into it. Miltank seemed as if to topple over but quickly regained her balance. Novem leapt back from the cow as soon as she hit on target depriving her of a chance to counter.

"Rollout!" Whitney shouted.

Novem chanced a glance at Auris who returned her puzzled look. Novem shrugged and braced herself for whatever was to come.

Miltank tucked herself into a ball and kicked off the ground with her hind legs. The living ball seemed to cause too much friction against the ground to actually move but with sound like a car skidding on the road she burst forward hurtling towards Novem.

The fox snarled to herself, the Miltank had gained astonishing speed by doing "rollout". Novem dashed to one side hoping to put the she-cow off but it swerved easily to follow her. The ball suddenly bounced into the air and aimed at the fox dashing forward beneath it and it plummeted to the ground then landing squarely on Novem's shoulders. Novem felt the heavy weight fall onto her back; and she lost her footing beneath herself and fell to the ground.

"No!" Auris snarled.

Whitney arched an eyebrow from the other side of the field. It was a gesture as if to ask _do you want to forfeit? _

Auris glanced worriedly a Novem, the Pokemon was lying on her chest sprawled onto the floor. Miltank was hovering nearby uncurled from her Rollout.

"Novem?" asked Auris hopefully a slight quiver in her voice.

A shoulder was jerked into the air followed by another as the Ninetale's hoisted herself to her feet. Her eyes blazed and with a vicious snarl she launched herself at the she-cow.

Miltank fell over backs from the force of Novem's impact, and Novem spewed embers of the face of the she-cow causing angry burns to appear. The cow struggled under the lean body of the fox and eventually shoved her off her chest. Novem stumbled as she found herself on the tiled floor once more and glared defiantly at her opponent.

"Will-O-Wisp Novem!" Auris shouted to her Pokemon.

"Stomp Miltank!"

Novem cast a triangular ear back to her trainer to acknowledge that she had heard her. Vibrating her throat heavily she let forth a shower of white sparks hurtling towards the Miltank at the same time as she lowered her foot to perform Stomp.

A great white rip in the ground appeared as the attack travelled to the Ninetales throwing up clouds of dust. While Novem's shards hit Miltank with impact burrowing into her flesh and sending white lances of pain through her body, she bellowed out of pain and flopped to the floor, unseen in the rain of floor tiles and dust. Novem looked under herself to find the massive rip in the floor had reached her, and she was unable anything as the ground collapsed underneath her.

Auris let out a whimper at the sight, what if one of the slabs had crashed onto her Pokemon? Surely the weight of a slice of that would crush Novem. Emma gazed out simply, flabbergasted. _"Something like that could happen in a Pokemon battle? Surely all that pain on the Pokemon's half must be illegal or something!"_

Novem yelped as the ground beneath her fell away, her claws uselessly scraping the smooth floor. Slabs of stone fell into a V shape, the Pokemon in the middle, wedges on the ground were on her paws though and she could not move from her position.

Finally the dust cleared and the three people were left with a view of a trapped Ninetales panting heavily her breath coming out raggedly and a Miltank writhing on the floor the shards emitted from the fox's mouth still trying to burrow in further.

Whitney's and Auris eyes locked, each paralleling the others thoughts.

_The pain must end…_

_Nearly all of have caught the sickness, only returning to the fiery bowels of the earth seems to be the antidote. We are still going with our original plan but as an addition we must now find a cure in the green land. We sample many of the plants and herbs and only a few seem to help we will keep trying though. _

_We are strong and therefore we** will** prevail. _

Novem struggled under the weight on her paws. Dropping her muzzle to them she tried nudge a few wedges of tile off her feet becoming only mildly successful still it was enough and after several attempts broke free.

"I am standing," Novem said with the air of dominance. "She is not," and she beckoned to Miltank. "Does that not count as a win on my trainer's part?"

Whitney raised another eyebrow but after gazing solemnly at her Pokemon then at her floor she resigned with a curt nod. Novem's scratched muzzle twisted into a small smile as her legs buckled under her.

Auris let out another whimper and both she and Emma raced towards Novem at Whitney's signal, Emma dragging Auris' backpack along wit her. Shoving Auris out of the way she bent down to Novem and started rummaging through her bag.

"Damn Auris! Don't you have _anything_ that could be used to help her?" Emma growled turning to the trainer. "Did you become a trainer with your eyes open?"

"Suppose I didn't," she murmured gazing at Novem, her face drawn.

"Miltank, return," Whitney ordered from the other side of the cracked battlefield.

The gym leader approached the others cautiously and regarded Novem carefully, her face a mixture of respect and anger.

"Here," she said offering the badge to Auris. "I've got to go though, need to place an order for a new floor,"

Auris took the silver badge and inspected it. It was rather dull, basically a shard of some silver metal shaped in a diamond. She nodded in silent thanks and watched the Gym Leader leave to some other room.

"Get her in your Pokeball Auris," Emma demanded. "We're taking her to the Pokemon centre,"

Auris nodded and gazed at the Ninetales who had stayed silent all the time only her rapid breathing could be hears. She fished out the red topped Pokeball and lightly tapped Novem with it.

"I'm gonna' lead, I'm not having you blundering around," Emma informed her tone tinted with humour.

Auris nodded once more. Is this what it meant to be a trainer? Watching your nakama fight and endure pain and injuries for your sake? Auris mind was troubled and as she followed Emma she merely mused, not seeing anything except the image of that Pokeball and of a Ninetales frolicking around in the long grass.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Well took like forever for me to write XD. I know Miltank is supposed to have Thick Fat so fire and ice attacks are only 0.5x of the original damage, but just so you know that resistance wasn't in this chapter.

Also you may have been confused when Emma said to Auris "Did you become a trainer with your eyes open?" Well that was a paraphrase of the idiom "with one's eyes open" it means you're fully aware of the risk you're running.

Well there is a small Christmas story for you to read if you're interested, it's called Searching through the Snow. It features mainly Novem and Auris. My mind is buzzing with ideas for new chaps and I actually fancy doing quite a few, maybe I'll update sooner? Well hope everyone had a rocking Christmas (mine did quite hard) and a have a great New Year!


End file.
